Albatross
by Broken Blackk Dahlia
Summary: Albatross. That's all it ever is. Purely frustration and a burden to return something that couldn't be taken in the first place. A girl befriends Zuko in Ba Sing Se, and regrets it very soon, after being brought to face a place and people she never thought she'd need to again. This is the tale of how she lost her way and found it again. Zuko x OC. Other warnings inside.
1. Prologue

**Warnings: Slight AU. Zuko x OC. Some Maiko. T for swearing, abuse, slavery, mildly sexual situations, and a mountain of other stuff that might come along. Rating may go up, if necessary.  
**

**Also - somewhat revised.**

* * *

**Albatross**

**Prologue**

It was moments like this, that she missed her freedom. Cold metal all around, pools of water and blood here and there, the smell of metal and smoke heavy in the air.

Chains held the form of a girl to a solitary spot of a ship's cargo hold, being hauled back to a place considered forsaken to her. The crude cuffs dug into the alabaster skin and drew blood, the stinging so significant that it was nearly numbing.

The freedom she once had, was torn away and crushed just a few days before this pitiful scene unfolded. She was the only one - thing - in the damned ship, besides the boneheaded crew assigned to get the girl back to a place she had fled years back, as a gift to whichever royal bastard had requested her presence.

How did they even know who she was?

Shifting uncomfortably against the cold plating of the hold, the girl reflected on everything in her life, just as she had the past miserable days that had gone by.

_ Raised in a noblewoman's family in the Fire Nation, currently the wealthiest country in the world, with her younger sister. The pair was impure, 'illegitimate children' as she had heard so many times as a kid. The logic behind it might have been that they were, indeed, impurely conceived; their father was of the Northern Water Tribe, while their mother was Fire Nation. It had caused a whole world of issues for them, grudgingly disregarded after awhile by the other nobles and royal family._

_ Despite how impure they were seen by society, they associated with the royal children and other nobles freely. Childhood was far from difficult for the most part, other than the occasional question about her cobalt eyes, or her sister's darker-than-normal skin; it was similar to the dark froth that topped freshly poured tea._

The younger girl's image then plagued her thoughts. She wondered how she was doing, being left with the Avatar's group after the girl was dragged away, pulled at the throat by soldiers.

Rattling chains echoed through the hold, followed by the metallic echo of the idiots' boots against the diamond-plate stairs that led into her vast prison. The men, they referred to her as 'the gift.' It was how she knew that she was going to be fixed up and presented to someone of high importance, probably the Fire Nation's Princess, since the Prince was long exiled. Or he was, in her knowledge.

"Ay, Gift, " one of the soldiers teased, a covered bowl in his hands. He dropped it with a clatter in front of the girl, who could do nothing but look up, hatred blazing in her dull eyes. "We were given orders to feed ya."

She rolled her eyes. "You've told me this every day since you got me." the girl uttered.

A grin split another's face. "So she speaks."

_ By the time the girl was eleven, she had heard too much. received far too much ridicule for her heritage. She and her sister weren't the first cross-nation children conceived, but they were the only ones residing in the Fire Nation. But, being the original monstrosities to inhabit the place, the harsh comments and curses were all aimed toward them - specifically her, being the elder. It wasn't her fault, she had tried to explain, but they wouldn't listen, or would take things straight to her mother, who then scolded her for no clear reason.  
_

The next soldier who entered, bouncing down the stairs with an eager look to his eyes, carried a wood bucket of water.

The girl cringed. Her rags of clothes were still stiff from being drenched with the water they brought down to her the previous day._ 'So this is how soldiers amuse themselves?'_ she asked herself. When she lived in the Fire Nation, they were mature men, but now they seemed to be recruiting the most delinquent of them all. It was depressing.

An icy rush suddenly came over her and she cringed. Taking in a sharp breath, her eyes went up to the men before her. They were hardly past twenty, she finally noted, no wonder they were so easily amused. After being in a haze for the past few days, she finally took in things about these strange people.

"And now she doesn't speak. Nice going, Shang!" one of the men spat, slapping the back of the others' head.

"You really are little boys." the girl said with a sigh, composure calm despite the urge she had to scream at the three buffoons. They were probably the most aggravating people she'd ever encountered, and they weren't even casually communicating - it was all brief, tossing things to her or kicking her around for 'speaking out of term.'

One looked at her ridiculously - the Shang-guy.

"You really have a mouth, don'cha, Gift?" another guffawed, taking a few steps forward to strike her across the face with the iron forearm guard he sported.

With a hiss, the girl was slung to one side by the blow. A red mark accompanied by a light scratch, just filling in with blood, marked her pale skin. She retreated to the far wall, where she had started out her hell ride. Her face stung and the taste of blood was seeping into her mouth, yet again. A quiet sound of defeat escaped her lips as she shut her eyes, face mostly covered by her mop of pitch hair.

The men laughed and departed the hold, feeling proud of themselves for pushing around their prisoner. Once she knew they were gone - closure being the clang of the hatch being shut - she let the tears and a string of curses go. They streaked her dirty face, stinging the new wound on her cheek. Chained arms came up with dirty hands to muffle the nearly uncontrollable bout of both anger and gloom.

_After being pushed past her breaking point, the eleven-year-old took her eight-year-old sister and left their mother's large home in the dead of night, snatching only a few items that would suffice until they reached their haven of choice, the Earth Kingdom._

_ From that point forward, the older girl pickpocketed people to live, and the younger conned vendors and shop owners into giving freebies of food and fabric for clothes making. They really had things well for the years that passed; four being the number that went by before they finally cleaned up their acts and settled in Ba Sing Se._

The girl uttered curses, a useless feeling coming over her. The men had been pushing her around for days, and they were just minor soldiers. They gave small burns and pains, while, whomever she may be presented to in the next twenty four hours, could probably fry her to a crisp with a flick of their wrist.

More tears and cries escaped the fifteen-year-old's body as she thought of the possibilities; she could die young, or be forced to be the wife of some sick being.

Eventually, the frantic cries subsided, and the steady rock of the metal ship was the only thing heard other than the girl's soft breathing of curses. Sleep escaped her, even still, leaving a dull form of entertainment to tired eyes. She flicked a flame to one of various puddles and watched as it hissed and the water evaporated in steam.

_In the big city, her sister had encountered a kind tea maker, and the younger grew close to him. They shared tea regularly and chatted about whatever had went on in the city at the time. The older girl sometimes joined, along with the man's nephew. The pair both seemed to be disconnected from the happy chatter, until, after recovering from a sudden sickness, the other was conversing with her sister and his uncle avidly._

_ The pair had been chosen to serve tea to the Earth King, and things seemed to go well. She was happy for them, for sure, but everything was kind of off after that. The old man, Mushi, came to her whilst working - smithing was her profession - and requested her aid, as well as her sister's._

_ That was when things took a turn for the worst, the beginning of whatever she was tangled in now._

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked this, I spent quite some time on it and I don't think it's too bad. If you don't like it, let me know what, etc. I'd really appreciate if you dropped a review, too.  
**

**Thanks~  
Broken Blackk Dahlia  
**


	2. 1

**1.**

_"My Lord, we have her."_

_"Good work. Fetch Princess Azula for me."_

_"Of course, Fire Lord."_

"Get your hands off of me!" a girl hissed as she was escorted down the corridor of the royal palace, her voice raspy from all of the purposeless yelling she'd done. Blood-stained cuffs clanked on her wrists behind her back, deep cuts circling the burn scars already marring them. Her boots scuffed and squeaked as she was pushed through the magnificent place, her rags of clothes exposing fair skin to the warm air.

One of the soldiers at her side struck the back of her head, causing her to stumble. "Shut up, Gift." he snarled, the other yanking on her arm to keep her from falling forward.

She would've continued to put up a fight, but she could hardly bring herself to speak at that point. They had broken what little hope she had left the previous day, and it left her wondering why they found such things amusing.

Her being broken was in the form of a cut on her left cheek, swollen with streaks of dried blood spidering down her jaw and chin. The hateful look her eyes held would've made one think she would thrash despite how drained she was, but all she really wanted to do was collapse and wail like the frightened child she was on the inside.

A soldier laughed under his breath. "I wonder what the Fire Lord will do with 'er." He walked behind their prisoner and the two soldiers at her sides, along with the rest of the escort. From what the soldiers that brought her to the palace said, she was capable of dealing quite a bit of damage - it had happened twice over the course of the four day boat ride, one instance in which she melted through a set of cuffs and managed to burn one of the men on the boat.

"She'll probably be thrown into the harem, " another replied. "You guys know what that means." He smirked, looking at the others. The men guffawed at the thought of a new girl amongst the concubines to break further.

Her eyes widened in the slightest and she looked over her shoulder at the men, just to have her head turned forward by the soldier to her right, the gloved hand surprisingly gentle. That one hadn't made a comment since she and the others got her from the ship she was brought on, only silently kept her in-line. It made the girl wonder why she was being so kind; the others weren't.

"Come on, Kokuren, aren't you going to speak?" the soldier to the girl's left asked through his mask. "Or does this one remind you of your daughter, with those eyes?" He grinned, though no one could see through the grates on the white mask that fit to his helmet.

The girl felt the one to her right tense, and she looked at her.

"Don't you dare speak of her, " the female soldier snipped, pain underlying in her tone. Her voice constricted as she went on. "You know not to." She released the girl between them, making her halt, and stepped past her to the man. A gloved hand ignited with flame, the palm of it charring and retreating to embers. The other came to the front of his chest plate, taking hold of it and lifted him, flames licking closer to his plated face.

The girl made a face. _That voice..._ No, no... it couldn't be. Her mother wouldn't be escorting a lowly prisoner such as herself, she was the lead of the palace guards. Besides, it would be a shame for the woman to see her in the state she was, pitifully skinny and injured.

"Yes'm, " the man squeaked as he was put down, eyes wide.

The woman returned to her place and proceeded to the Fire Lord's throne room, girl in tow. Her breathing was uneven, as if she was about to break down, just as the fifteen-year-old wanted to. After silent minutes passed, the doors came into view, at the end of a lengthy hall.

She demanded the doors be opened, voice powerful, which was obliged by the two guards posted at either side of the massive doors. They were of a deep red, almost black, bordered by gold.

The girl wet her lips as her heartbeat accelerated. The Fire Lord, someone who had ridiculed her so much before, was the first person she would be facing. From what she had heard, though, Azulon had passed and Ozai had since taken his place. Still, she was ridiculed the same by the younger of the two Princes.

The massive doors groaned as they opened. A wall of flame danced in the far back of the room, pillars standing along the walkway.

"Come along, " Kokuren said softly, pulling the girl's arm to coax her out of the halt she'd come to. The woman wasn't sure why she was being so kind to the girl. It might have been the strong resemblance she held with her first daughter, along with the comment from the man in the corridor. She shook her head and continued forward, the crackling heat of the flames, that made the Fire Lord only a silhouette, intensifying with each step taken.

Once they were to the head of the massive room, a few feet from where the Fire Lord rested, his gaze boring into the blue-eyed, inky-haired girl presented before him. The male guard on her left threw her down, her thin arm easily pulled out of Kokuren's grasp. The woman scowled at the other's action, removing her face mask before dropping to one knee to show respect to the Lord.

All of the soldiers assigned to escort the prisoner, too, dropped to show respect, masks going to their hands.

The girl hissed a curse as her knees hit the tiled floor, eyes cast down. She didn't dare look up at Ozai, fear getting the best of her. Cobalt eyes shut and she awaited harsh words to echo through the chamber.

"Look at me." Ozai commanded sternly, gold gaze piercing.

Azula sat a foot or two to his left, a smirk playing upon her painted lips. This was, indeed, the girl her brother had spoken about so kindly, the odd eye color and clothing, though ripped to near shreds, gave away the identity.

The girl did as told, despite her reluctance to do so. If she didn't, her sentences would be far more severe than they already were. She wasn't quite sure what would be done to her, but the soldiers' earlier speak of the harem sent a chill up her spine, despite the sweltering heat of the flames roaring between her and the Fire Lord.

Ozai nodded slowly, looking over the girl. "Your name is Setsuna, am I not correct?" he asked coolly, eyes flickering to the woman to the girl's right, the head of the Royal Guard. She seemed nervous, he could tell by the glimmer in her molten brass eyes, that something was bothering her about this girl.

"No, " the girl couldn't help but chuckle lightly. That was an alias for her stay in the Earth Kingdom, so the wanted posters of her that circulated wouldn't direct any attention to her or her sister. "That is a lie, Fire Lord."

Azula frowned at her words. _Zuko lied about her name?_ Ozai looked at her briefly, and she blinked. "That's what I was told, Father." she defended quietly, scowling in the girl's direction.

The Lord nodded, "So what _is_ your name, my girl?"

Kokuren's breath caught in her throat as the girl took a deep breath, sparing a glance in her direction, before speaking.

"Xaia, my Lord. Setsuna was an alternative name."

Ozai hummed, looking at the woman to one side of the girl. "Looks like we've found your daughter, Kokuren." he said a bit darkly. "Too bad she's wanted, and requested by my daughter. Otherwise you'd have her back."

Said girl blinked, looking to the woman to her right. _So it was her mother?_ That was heart wrenching; four long years had passed since she'd seen the woman last, and it seemed that time had taken its toll.

The woman fought to hold back tears, eyes cast down. "It seems so." she said in response to Ozai's first words. She didn't want to respond to, let alone think about, her daughter being _owned_, losing her rights as a human being.

"Well, Xaia. It seems that you've quite a bounty on your head. If you weren't requested by Princess Azula, you would be up for execution." Ozai said, looking down at the girl, who was now sitting up.

"What will come of her?" Kokuren asked suddenly, before her daughter could say anything in return. If the girl was anything similar to how she was as a child, she definitely had a mouth. Back sassing the Fire Lord would not end well.

He looked to Azula. "It all depends on what Azula has to say." he said with a sigh.

The Princess smirked once more. "I have something _divine_ in stock for her." she said, examining her pointed nails. "The servants in the spa will clean her up, tame that ratty hair of hers, and she'll be presented to my dearest brother, Zuzu."

It took all of her will for Xaia not to voice her disagreement with that. '_Ratty hair?'_ she thought with a scowl. She would've gladly given the Princess a piece of her mind, if it weren't for the chains binding her arms at her back.

"You're kidding me, " Kokuren breathed, looking at the girl beside the Fire Lord ridiculously. Her daughter was going to be given to some teenage boy who was just given his 'honor' back.

All of the soldiers made small sounds of disinterest, slowly rising to crack their backs, just to resume the hunch.

Ozai made a face, before shaking his head briefly. "As you wish, Princess." He looked to Kokuren. "Men, you are dismissed. Kokuren, escort your Agni forsaken daughter to the spa."

"Of course, my Lord." the woman said, rising and replacing the mask into her helm as the men shuffled out of the chamber. "Come along, now, " She pulled the girl to her feet and directed her to the door, bowing to Fire Lord Ozai before exiting. Her hand found the chain at the back of Xaia's cuffs and held it.

"The servants have already been instructed on what to do, " Azula called after the two, a devious look taking her features.

"Kokuren..." Xaia murmured, once they cleared the doors and got a distance down the corridor. Her blue eyes set on the woman for a moment.

Her mother was caught off guard by her speaking. She thought the girl hated her, since she'd run away so long ago. "Yes?" She looked over at Xaia, whose eyes were now flickering around the hall they were in.

"..can you take these cuffs off of me? My wrists are raw from having them on for a few days." she asked, face twisting in thought. She never expected to be speaking with her mother again. Her plan was to never get caught, but she didn't know how she was in the first place. She was just... taken.

"Unless that isn't allowed."

Cobalt hues narrowed momentarily.

Her mother wasn't the best when she was still living with her, and it didn't seem like she was, even still. Always left alone with her sister, Tsukiko, or dumped off with her cousin. Demanding and careless when she was around, it seemed as if she didn't care when the sisters were younger. Xaia's grudging trust of the woman was understandable, in a way.

The armored woman paused. "Of... of course, dear, " she said, unclipping the single key at her hip and easily releasing the metal on her daughter's wrists.

"Thank you... But... don't call me that..."

* * *

**And that's the chapter :D I've been itching to get this out for a few days. It isn't as long as I'd hoped it to be, but the chapters will get progressively longer. It'd be appreciated if you dropped a review telling me if you liked it, or disliked it and what, etc. So yeah. I'll have another chapter up next weekend, maybe even sooner, if I have a good week.**

**Broken Blackk Dahlia**


	3. 2

**2.**

The defiant yells and slews of curses that escaped the prisoner girl's lips echoed through the palace corridors for at least an hour, until they finally ceased. Unable to raise her voice any longer, she grudgingly complied to the servants, giving raspy apologies for her earlier outburst after a while.

Sitting for endless amounts of time under the watchful, gleaming eyes of her mother, the servants cleaned her up to be presented to the royalty. The dirt and dried blood was scrubbed out from underneath her nails, which were then filed to points and coated with dark polish. Her mop of inky hair was cut from mid-thigh to just above the tailbone, washed and woven with occasional tiny braids and exotic feathers.

Bathed and doused with perfumed oil, she was put into dark violet and black harem clothes. They were tailored precisely by shaking hands - the servants developed a sense of fear for the temperamental gift for the crown prince, after hearing her extensive lines of vulgarities and hateful words that passed her lips. Though it was eased by later kind words, they were still on edge with her; judging off of experiences with Azula, she could swing and be just like the princess for all they knew.

Cobalt eyes were lined with black, intricate designs blossoming from the corners along with a sprinkle of glittering powder underneath, and mascara was applied to already dark lashes, adding length. Softened lips were painted a pale peach, followed with eyelids being dusted with gray powder. A pale cream foundation was dabbed over most of the small scratches on her face, save the largest one that still throbbed; it was smoothed with a clear medication and otherwise left untouched.

After hours of sitting down or standing impatiently, Xaia rose in front of a body length mirror and made a face as the servants straightened her clothes for what felt like the hundredth time. She felt so exposed in the side-split mesh skirt, bandeau shorts, and corset-front bandeau top. It really made her look like the stereotypical harem girls she'd seen in scrolls, or the prostitutes that had wandered the shadows of the grungy towns of the Earth Kingdom.

As her mother and a flock of guards wordlessly escorted her down one of the many lengthy corridors, the teen could almost feel the eyes of the male and female guards alike burning into her back. She was so edgy at the time, even the brush of her hair against her back made her think they might try to grab. In turn, she constantly glanced over her shoulder, to be yanked back into place.

Every minute or two, she would give a pleading look in her mother's direction; despite how much she disliked the woman, she knew Kokuren was her mother. The small flicker of hope that she would notice the looks soon died down as massive doors once again made themselves seen.

Even from the far end of the hall, she could see the stout guards at either of its sides and the tall candelabra that were near them.

Slowly, the distance was crossed and the doors were opened to a commanding shout from Kokuren. As the doors groaned open, Xaia caught sight of three silhouettes; one was knelt before the raised wall of flame, another off to one side with arms neatly behind their back, and the last was obviously the Fire Lord, proudly holding himself behind the wall of heat.

Xaia narrowed her eyes and strained to see the kneeling figure. The one standing to one side was easily depicted to be Azula, even through the darkness backing the room, but the other... the other she wasn't too sure about. It made her exceedingly nervous, not knowing who this stranger was.

As she was shoved forward, her mind raced. _The Fire Prince, _she finally figured, taking a deep breath.

Then, the Fire Lord's voice echoed through the room. It set deliberate suspense for the teen being urged forward. "Prince Zuko, your sister has arranged gift for you. Rise and receive it gratefully, as it is- or rather, _she_ is physical proof your success in Ba Sing Se... a trophy, if you will."

Guards flanking the scantily clad girl as the Prince turned and Kokuren took her arm. Her face was cast down in shame of how she was presented, and Ozai gave a down motion to the woman at her side, just visible through the flames separating them. After a moment's hesitation, she complied to the silent cue and threw the ravenette down onto her hands and knees.

Spitting a curse, Xaia still didn't look up. Her shoulders went rigid where she bowed; she could feel the Princess' cold eyes raking over her. Daring to look up, she only saw Azula and her mother, the Prince -_ Zuko_ she told herself - must have been right in front of her. The choker around her neck suddenly felt much tighter than it really was as apprehension took over.

Her manicured nails pushed into the flooring and pale eyes were hatefully set on the pointed-toe boots several feet away. _It was him._

Zuko couldn't put his finger on it, but something about the girl was strangely familiar. It was almost scary. Though he hadn't seen her face, he felt like he knew her somewhere. The way she held herself, defeated yet persistent, was definitely something to behold. The image of a black-haired girl and her sister flashed in his mind, but he quickly disregarded it; there was no way in hell that the girl he thought of was brought there.

"You spoke so kindly of the blacksmith girl in Ba Sing Se, Zuzu..." Azula's tone was sadistic as she looked from her brother, to the girl on the floor. "So I had her brought here and cleaned up." She watched his expression turn from confused to enraged in seconds, and held up her well manicured hand. "And before you go off on a tirade of hate and wanting her to go back, think about it. _You practically asked me to go get her_."

Xaia dared to look up and catch glimpse of a sickeningly familiar face. She uttered a curse and wished herself blind so she wouldn't have had to look up and see _him_ of all people. She was deceived.

"When we were on the boat, you told me, " she spoke in a mocking tone. "_I wish I could've apologised to her_. You told her lies and wanted to make up for it. Apparently, to her, you were some tea maker's nephew that rose from the slums and had a nice shop. Your reluctance to abandon the _charming girl_ was clear, so I decided to have her fetched, and here she is. The peasants in the spa spent hours cleaning her up and tailoring her _lovely_ concubine clothing."

"How degrading, " Ozai said with a sick laugh. He watched on in amusement as his daughter went on. Gold orbs flicked to the hunched girl and he ordered her to rise, and that she did, with a look of defeat, failure clear in her eyes. Azula paused and looked to him with her ever persistent smirk and he gave a wave. "Continue, Princess Azula, "

With a sickly sweet smile, Azula proceeded, "I just wanted you to be happy, big brother." Then her tone turned. "So I hope you enjoy her. She belongs to you; even her mother doesn't get her back."

With a sigh, Xaia looked from her mother, to - who she used to see just as the princess had said, a tea maker's boy - _Zuko_. She opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it. The instant glare she received from Azula, paired with the concern in her mother's eyes, was enough to keep her silenced. Speaking out of term, she figured, could end badly.

"And before you get too caught up, I'd like to have her branded." - both Xaia and Kokuren tensed at the word _branded_ - "She is a concubine that belongs in the Royal Palace, particularly in your presence. It will be an unspoken warning to any of the guards who get their hopes up." Azula sent a look to few of the guards further back in the room. The men bumbled amongst themselves nervously in response, which elicited a laugh out of the princess.

"Princess… is it really necessary to… mark my daughter like that?" Kokuren quickly interjected, concern clear in her molten eyes.

Azula shook her head and looked to the head of the Royal Guard in amusement. "It isn't necessary at all, but it is a convenience. If she escapes, she can be easily depicted." The woman opened her mouth again to speak, but the princess gave a sadistic smile and went on. "She is no longer your daughter; she is my brother's slave. You shan't interfere, and if you do, daddy might just get rid of you. It is none of your business anymore." With that, she turned and walked towards the wall of fire.

Then, Ozai took the initiative to speak, "Prince Zuko, you and your wench are dismissed. Kokuren, you are to stay and have a chat with me. Guards, you are free to go, as well."

…

"I'm sorry!"

Xaia whisked past a confused servant and around a corner with the Crown Prince following closely. He reached for her shoulder, to have a manicured hand swat his own away with a sting. The girl was silent as she continued forward aimlessly, blue eyes set ahead.

"Where do you plan on going?" he asked, knowing she had nowhere to go. She was stuck there by the command of his father and sister; guards would just drag her back in.

The ravenette stopped and looked over her shoulder at Zuko. "Anywhere you're not." she snapped lightly, avoiding eye contact. The burn on her collar made it a pain to turn, but she did it despite the inconvenience. She resumed her pace, one of the only sounds being the pad of her bare feet on the lengthy runner that spanned most of the corridors and her follower's own footsteps.

He shook his head. "You know they'll just bring you back if you manage to get out." he told her with a frown, watching as she stopped. Her shoulders slumped, and then straightened.

"Fine. What do you want me to do, _master_?" she asked in a mocking tone. The poison that dripped from her words was quite a shock to the prince as she turned and looked up at him with a glare. "I have naught but to be of service to you."

Zuko scowled and made a hesitant attempt to make comforting contact with the girl before him. "I'm not your master, I'm just… a friend. I don't want to take advantage of you or throw you into the harem like one of the other women."

"You're sure as hell not my friend, Prince Zuko. _Lee_ was my friend…" Xaia laughed, trailing off at the end. Looking away, cobalt eyes wandered to the regal red and gold tapestries on the walls. "But you lied, he lied. It's all the same thing now that I know. If only I'd realised who you were—are, sooner."

The prince muttered another vain apology, watching as the scantily dressed girl's mood noticeably dropped. "I really didn't intend for this to happen."

"Right." Xaia muttered, obviously unconvinced. "Can I just… Can you leave me alone?"

* * *

**Oh my gawd, I'm updating. That's a miracle. Anyway, I tried. Reviews are appreciated, and also help me get things out sooner. :3 Though I got back into the swing and it was kind of fun (and frustrating) to get this out. Until next chapter (if ever)~**


End file.
